Simple Curiosidad
by midori-sama-suing
Summary: ¿que sería capaz de hacer sango por simple curiosidad?, ¿tanto estar al lado de miroku le habra pegado la perverision?, ¿estan pensando mal?... este es el fic! [oneshot][sangoXmiroku][humor]


**SIMPLE CURIOSIDAD **

¿Por qué me encuentro aquí ahora?, se preguntarán; encerrada en el templo, con la cara roja a no poder más y todo mi cuerpo tiritando… pues, por culpa de ese monje.

Todo partió con su orgullo, que a pesar que no demostrarlo a simple vista, yo lo he llegado a conocer y me di cuenta de que es tan grande como la lista de mujeres en lista de espera por un hijo suyo. El cielo se mimetizaba con las nubes en un espectáculo de colores naranja y junto con miroku, kagome e inuyasha nos encontrábamos merendando, y ahí estaba miroku, presumiendo como siempre lo hacía, sobre un millón de cosas, y sobre eso, que me llevo sin dudarlo a hacer lo que hice.

¿nunca se han preguntado por que será que los hombres siempre presumen sobre "eso"? ¿o por que importa tanto compáralo con el de los demás?, ¿o siquiera que relevancia tiene en su vida se sea más largo que otros?... tantas preguntas me asaltaban y era tanta la curiosidad que me mataba que no pude evitar formular un plan para saber como sería el suyo… después de todo, kagome me había contado que inuyasha siempre presumía por lo mismo, y que incluso una vez la invito a tocarla, que miroku ya la había tocado. Ella dijo que no, pero de todas formas, siempre estaba cerca de ella así que no necesitaba tocarla deliberadamente mientras inuyasha se lo ofrecía.

Bueno, yo quería saber como era la de miroku… no era que fuese algo de vida o muerte, pero quería saber de que tanto presumía ese monje, siempre alardeaba sobre su tamaño y su grosor, pero nunca se la había mostrado a nadie, y menos dejar que alguien la tocara.

Así que espere pacientemente a que se me presentara una buena oportunidad y esta llego.

Miroku propuso que todos juntoa nos bañáramos en las termas; inuyasha no dijo nada, kagome se sonrojo, y yo… esta era mi oportunidad, así que no la desperdicie y dije que si, después de todo, sería una buena idea para poder tocarla, y no espere para alentarnos a meternos rápido para que no se hiciera muy de noche.

Hablamos un par de minutos con kagome y yo le conté mi plan, ella sonrió maliciosa y me dijo que me apoyaba.

Hasta que por fin, se metió el orgulloso de miroku, que siempre esta alardeando sobre su tamaño y su peso, que no cualquiera podía llevar una carga como esa, que ni inuyasha podía comparar el suyo, pero yo creo que es por miedo que no deja que nadie la toque.

Esperé que terminara de desertice y que se pusiera tu toalla a la cintura, salí del agua lentamente y con una precisión increíble me acerqué a donde había dejado sus cosas. Kagome lo distrajo mientras yo me movía ágilmente, hasta que por fin llegue a su lado y la tome con ambas manos; era tan grande y tan pesarda que no pude evitar sonrojarme al soltarla y darme cuenta con la cara que miroku me estaba mirando. Inuyasha comenzó a reir ya que yo la había tomada y kagome solo se sonrojo más de lo que yo estaba. Miroku se puso de pie, sin dejar de mirarme y yo lo único que pude hacer, fue volver a tomarla y salir corriendo de allí… su báculo era muy pesado, estaba hecho de una madera muy dura y de oro, sonaba mucho al llevarlo conmigo y era tan largo que incluso tropecé varías veces al estar corriendo.

**FIN **

_Que pensaban pervertidos!!! Sango jamás harías eso!!! XDDDD…_

_Bueno, subí esta historia para dejar un prueba viviente de que no estoy muerta!!! Y que si, voy a continuar mis demás fics cuando llegue su momento, pero por ahora subo este cortito a ver si me llegan review XDDD y ya que nadie actualiza decidí dejar algo freack por el momento, algo que espero que os divierta como a mi al escribirlo._

_Me he demorado mucho al subir algo por que andaba probando nuevos estilos de escritura y eras cosas, estaba encontrando mi "yo" escritora interior, y al parecer lo encontré en el yaoi, pero no voy a dejar de escribir sango y miroku… por que es la primera pareja que leí y que a pesar de los años siguen siendo muy way!... a ver si me dejan un review y me dicen como esta ¿si?_

_MDR! _


End file.
